My Adventure
by PuddingNinja
Summary: Two girls are whisked away to Ooo, but how do they belong there? Will they fit in or go insane with all the changes? Most of all, what happens when the Lich returns and is set on a new target? Join Rose and Brook as they embark on an epic journey throughout Ooo, encountering adventure, drama, and maybe even a little romance.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

Disclaimer: I do not own Adventure Time or any of the characters, I only own my oc's, Brook and Rose

It all started out as a regular night hanging out with my best friend, Brook. We had done the usual, nerf gun wars, stuffed ourselves with junk, etc. Who am I, might you ask?  
I'm Rose, just your not so average thirteen year old girl. I have silver-blue eyes and long wavy dark brown, almost black, hair. I'm fairly tall for my age and  
I have pale skin with a few freckles across my nose.  
As for Brook, I'm quite a few inches taller than her. She's exactly four months younger than me. (That's right, I did the math!) Her slightly wavy blonde hair is longer than mine and she has blue eyes. She has pale skin with a lively glow while mine has more of a deadly look, if that even makes sense...  
So, anyways, as I was saying, we were sitting around, bored out of our minds.  
"I. Am. So. BOOOORED!" Brook complained.  
"Me t- IDEA!" I exclaimed.  
"Oh, gosh," She said, looking at me with a slightly nervous look.  
"What's that for?"  
"Your ideas never end well."  
"Hey! Most of the time they do!"  
"No, most of the time they DON'T. Anyways, what's your idea?"  
"Sheesh, I was just gonna say we should play Rock Band, but since my ideas 'never' end well," I said with a slightly "hurt" look. Did I mention I was dramatic?  
"Nope. Too tired."  
"Then go to sleep. Here, have a pillow!" I said as I threw a pillow at her.  
"Hey!" she exclaimed as she threw it back.  
"AH! THE PAIN! THE PAIN!"  
She took another pillow and threw it at me. Well, that's best friends for ya! "Tell... Tell my mother that... I love her..." At that point, we were both bursting out laughing.  
"Really though, I'm tired."  
"Kay, goodnight~" Little did we know about the surprise that lie waiting for us in the morning.  
_Brook's POV  
I slowly opened my eyes and yawned as I glanced at the clock. 9:30? Man, we slept LATE! (A:N/ No, I'm not dumb, that really is her idea of sleeping late, she's crazy like that!) Guess I'd better wake Rose up... By throwing something at her, of course!  
"OUCH!" she exclaimed.  
"It was just a pillow."  
"Why?"  
"You needed to wake up, I was getting bored."  
"So, you threw a pillow at me?"  
"Yep! Oh, and one more thing, you're hair looks like it had an explosion." In other words, she has REALLY bad bed-head.  
"Your's isn't any better."  
"I highly doubt it is."  
"Right... I'm going back to sleep."

Rose's POV  
So, after that lovely wakeup call, I went back to sleep, only to be woken up again.  
"ROSE!" Brook screamed... In my ear.  
"WHAT?"  
"LOOK OUTSIDE!"  
"Why-"  
"Just do it!"  
I turned my head to look outside, at what SHOULD have been my yard, but there wasn't. Instead, there was what looked like a garden of... candy?  
"What in the name of what? Let's go upstairs and see if it looks and different up there..."  
"Okay..."  
We opened the door, only instead of the downstairs part of my house, there was a hallway... Made out of candy. Not strange at all. We rushed back into the room, only to find it gone as well.  
"I'm started to get frea- HOLY CRAP ON A CRACKER! WHAT IS THAT THING!" Brook screamed. Whatever that thing was, it screamed and ran away shouting, "INTRUDERS! PRINCESS BUBBLEGUM! GUARDS! WE HAVE INTRUDERS!" Princess what?  
"Uh, Brook?"  
"Ya?"  
"I think now would be a good time to GET THE FLIP OUT OF HERE!"  
"Agreed!" We turned around only to find ourselves face-to-face with what must have been the guards. I must have been going crazy, because I think all of the things here are made out of candy!  
"HALT!" the guards screeched. We turned around the other way only to find more guards.  
"We're screwed."

A:N/ This chapter was mainly just to introduce the characters. The story should really start either in chapter two or three, so sorry if this chapter seemed rushed! Don't lose hope yet! If you have any pairings that you'd like to see in this story, review or PM me! Also, if you can draw my oc's, I would love that, since I'm not the best artist and I don't have a scanner, but I really would like for the readers to have more of a visual image of the characters, so PM me if you're interested in that! R&R please!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

Disclaimer: I don't own AT

I know what you're thinking, "What did they do? Did the guards get them?" I'd just like to say, of course the guards got us, we were outnumbered ten to one. Did we struggle? Of course! The only thing on my mind was what the heck was going on, because I was too aware and this was too real to be a dream.  
Not too long after they threw us in a *gasp* CANDY cell. (Which was kind of sticky.) I heard one of the guards mention "Princess Bubblegum" again. Something about a fin and her seeing us. What that has to do with fish, I'll never know. It must have been my imagination, because I think I heard one of them saying something about there's only one human left.  
Shortly after they man-handled us into that candy cell, one of them announced "The Princess of the Candy Kingdom and The Hero of Ooo have arrived!" A pink girl and a boy with a weird bear hat came down the stairs to our cell. They looked shocked, then I realized Brook and I probably had the same look on our face, after all, we just entered a place made completely out of candy.  
The pink girl gasped. She looked around eighteen and had pink hair that reached to the floor. The boy gasped too. He looked around Brook's and my age and he had that weird bear hat and blue clothes with a green backpack.  
"Finn, I thought you were the only other human," the pink girl said. Guess they weren't talking about a fish after all when they said Finn.  
"Me too," the boy who I guessed was Finn replied.  
"Will somebody please tell me what the flip is going on?" Brook screamed. She had been surprisingly quite through all of this I realized.  
"My father's notes!" Pink Girl gasped as she rushed out of the room leaving us in awkward silence. Thankfully, it only took her about a minute or so to come back.  
"He had been trying to preserve the human existence, so he built a time machine to send two humans to the past and then bring them back when needed. You see, humans were being mutated by the radiation and hunted by a group that wanted to kill all humans, in fear they might start another war.  
There were two major human tribes at the time. He asked both of them to send one human baby, one of them send a male and the other a female. They both sent a female because they were unaware of the other's actions. By the time we realized this, we had already sent you two to the past for safekeeping. As the time machine could only send two, they gave us a male to hide. The time machine had been programmed to bring you back when you were needed."  
"But if we aren't needed, why did it send us here?" I asked. I was having some trouble processing all of this.  
"The Great Mushroom War was about to start."

A:N/ Bum bum BUUUUMMM! Sorry for the short chapter! My theory is that the Great Mushroom War started in 2012, because that's the year the "world ends" No, I don't actually believe that the world will end in 2012, so don't think I'm crazy. As always, R&R, and remember, if you're interested in drawing my oc's, PM me for the details. Also, I still want to know what pairings you want to see! It could be canonxcanon or ocxcanon.

Sent from my iPod


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

Disclaimer: Do I really need to say it?

"So... could you let us out of here?" I asked.  
"What? Oh, yeah! Sorry about that!" the Pink Girl replied. "Allow me to introduce myself," she said as she unlocked the door. "I'm Princess Bubblegum, but you can call me PB or Peebles, and this is Finn."  
"I'm Brook and this is-"  
"A girl who can speak for herself," What? I get annoyed when people try to talk for me. "I'm Rose."  
"It's very nice to meet you both! Please, let me show you around!"  
"I'm not going anywhere until you tell us A) What's the Great Mushroom War, and B) What's up with all the candy and stuff?" I snapped.  
"Oh, sorry, I almost forgot you'd probably be wondering about that..." She explained all of that to us, but it took us some time to process, after all, it's all a little bit crazy. A million thoughts swirled through my head: what will happen to everyone we know? What will happen to us?  
"We have to go back!" Brook exclaimed.  
"I'm afraid that's not possible," PB replied.  
"It has to be! We can't just leave all of our family and friends there to die! Right, Rose? Rose?"  
"PB's right," I said as tears slowly trailed down my face.  
"What? So you're just okay with letting all of the people you care about die?"  
"Of course I'm not! Do you think I'd leave behind all of them? I'm facing reality, and you need to, too!" I sprinted out of the room, everything was just falling down on me so quickly. I was being rude and dramatic, but I didn't want to believe something was possible when it wasn't.  
Before I knew it, I had ran to a large room. It had several windows and columns with a set of large double doors, which I guessed were the main entrance. I sighed and sat down in the middle of the floor. "Great first impression, Rose," I thought. Oh well, I'd be known as the dramatic girl soon enough.  
"Rose?" I heard someone calling. They must've been looking for me, and now I look like an idiot after running out and with my eyes puffy and red from crying. I turned around and saw all three of them standing there, concern on there faces.  
"I'm.. I'm sorry..." I sniffled. Brook sat down beside me.  
"It's okay, I'm sorry, too. I just wanted to think there was a way to save them... I mean, I don't want to lose all of my friends and family," Brook said.  
"I understand, I don't either, I just don't want to believe that we can save them when we can't." We just sat there for a while, letting it all sink in.  
After a while, PB spoke up, "So... We need to figure out a few things such as where you'll stay, what you'll do, etc."  
"Hey, Marceline's been all over Ooo, maybe she knows a good place for them to stay," Finn said. He'd been so quiet, I'd almost forgotten he was there.  
"Ya... Good idea..." PB replied. I got the feeling she wasn't her biggest fan.  
"Who's Marceline?" Brook asked.  
"Our friend, she's a vampire," he replied. We must have looked pretty scared because he quickly added "She won't hurt you, she'll scare you, but she won't hurt you."  
"How are we gonna get there?" I asked.  
"I'll ride on Lady Ranicorn. She's like a rainbow unicorn thing. Finn, didn't Jake come with you?"  
"Ya, he's outside with Lady,"  
"Who's Jake?" Brook asked.  
"He's my brother and best friend! He's a dog with super-stretchy powers."  
"Not strange at all..." My stomach growled. "First, can we get breakfast? We pretty much just woke up." Clothes weren't a problem, we had slept in our Nike shorts and T-shirts. Our hair, on the other hand...  
"Could we also brush our hair?" Brook asked. Can't blame her, our hair still looked terrifying.  
"Of course, I would have offered sooner, but I wasn't sure if that was a 'fashion trend' for humans," PB replied.  
"Thanks."  
So after we tamed the beast known as bed head, we went down to go eat breakfast, which looked AMAZING! It had bacon, ham, eggs, toast, LOTS of candy, and NUTELLA! I was afraid that this time period wouldn't have nutella, but some things are just too amazing to be forgotten!  
Breakfast consisted of explanations, delicious food, and several awkward moments. They told us all about Ooo, and we told them about our life in the past. Sometimes we would stumble upon a personal story, which led to an awkward silence.  
About halfway through breakfast, Jake joined us. Sure I almost fainted when he used his stretchy powers, but it was pretty awesome! When we told him we were going to go see Marceline after breakfast, he made a small whimper. It might've been my imagination, but after that I think he ate a lot slower.  
"Are you all finished?" PB asked.  
"Yep."  
"Alright then, let's go! We'll show you two some of Ooo on our way there."  
Brook and I looked at each other, excited looks on our faces as we replied in unison, "Awesome!"

Sent from my iPod


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

Disclaimer: I only own Brook and Rose, not Adventure Time

Brook and I squealed with excitement as we climbed on Jake who had stretched himself so he was big enough for Finn, Brook, and I. PB climbed on Lady and then we took off. They pointed out a few places to us like the rest of the Candy Kingdom, the Goblin Kingdom, and the Fire Kingdom. Finn seemed to get a little choked up as he looked longingly at the Fire Kingdom. Maybe he liked fire... or someone made of fire?  
Anyways, we landed in front of a large cave, which I assumed was Marceline's house. Vampires do like dark, cold places, or so I assumed, I hadn't met a vampire before. As we dismounted, Jake shrunk down back to his regular size.  
"So... This Marceline girl, she doesn't drink blood, does she?" Brook questioned.  
"Nah, she only drinks shades of red," Finn replied.  
"She's kinda scary though..." Jake said.  
I braced myself. I wasn't exactly the bravest person, and I didn't want to scream like a girl, well, I was a girl, so I didn't want to scream like a wimp. I had already been dramatic enough, plus I didn't want to blackout. I tended to do that when I got overwhelmed...  
As I approached the lawn, Finn rang the doorbell. I hadn't realized before but I had fallen behind everyone while I was giving myself a pep-talk. I hurried up and joined them as a teenage girl answered the door. She was wearing a grey tank top with jeans and red boots. Her black hair reached the floor and she had two bite marks on her neck. Her feet were curled up behind her, and I realized she was floating. I'm guessing this was Marceline.

Marceline's POV

I was in the middle of an awesome jam session when I heard a knock on my door. Annoyed to stop in the middle of my awesomeness, I answered it. To my surprise, there was Bonnibel with Finn and Jake, along with two other people I didn't know. Wait, were those humans?

Rose's POV

I was nervous. I mean, I was standing in front of a vampire, how can that NOT make you nervous? Marceline seemed confused to see us at first, but then she quickly changed that look to a more intimidating one.  
"What do you weenies want?" She asked.  
"Marceline, this is Brook and Rose, Brook and Rose, this is Marceline," PB replied.  
"Nice to meet you," she said. I was relieved that she was only saying that, I was expecting a lot worse. And then she turned into a demon. Brook, Jake, and I screamed. Jake passed out, and I almost did as well. Marceline was laughing her butt off, and PB and Finn were giving her a "seriously?" look.  
After Brook and I had stopped trembling like puppies, Marceline stopped laughing and invited us inside. Lovely to be invited into a vampire-demon's house. Jake woke up and hesitantly followed us inside. I really couldn't blame him.  
"So, are those humans?" Marceline asked after we sat down. (Her couch felt like it was stuffed with cement!)  
"No, we're pineapples!" I replied sarcastically. Brook elbowed me. Sorry, but I wasn't feeling very friendly towards this girl after she scared the living potatoes out of me!  
"Whoa, calm down there," Marceline replied. "Your name's Rose, right? Don't take it so personally, I do that to everybody."  
I was even more embarrassed now. I somehow managed to make myself look like a complete idiot even more.  
"Sorry," I muttered.  
"It's cool, I used to be the same way. So, what brings you weenies to my house?"  
"We were hoping you would know some good places for them to stay," PB said as she gestured towards us. "You know, cause you've been all over Ooo,"  
"I've been all over Ooo to adventure and have fun, not house-hunt. Sorry, but I can't help you there."  
"Oh, it's okay, we'll find somewhere, right Rose?" Brook said.  
"Yep, it was nice meeting you, you know, minus the part where I almost fainted," I replied.  
"Hey, before you go, can either of you play an instrument or sing? Finn, Jake, and I need a bigger group for our jam sessions,"  
"Um, ya. I can play the guitar and Brook can sing and play the drums,"  
"Not really..."  
"Yes, really. She's just to modest to admit it."  
"You can sing, too, but you didn't mention that."  
"I can sing too. See? I just mentioned it. Anyways, see you later!"  
"K, see you later, if you dare!" Marceline said as she turned into a different demon. Man, how many demon's can that girl turn into?  
Brook and I managed to squeak out a bye while Jake had passed out... Again. Guess it was time to take off yet again.

A:N/ Hey guys! Haven't gotten any reviews except for one! Please review, even though I think I updated pretty quickly, reviews are like candy to a writer! Please review and remember, tell me which pairings you want to see in here!


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

Disclaimer: I do not own Adventure Time, I only own my oc's

We had a fail of a time searching for places until we came across this AWESOME place! I wish. All the places we could find either smell like feet or were already occupied. I am NOT staying in a place that smells like feet. Brook agreed with me.  
We were about to just camp out when PB said we could stay at her castle. We politely said no because we didn't want to be all sticky, but then she said she had this science thing that prevented everything from being sticky, so we agreed. We said by to Finn and Jake then headed off. We just walked because she said it wasn't very far away. Lady had gone ahead of us a while ago.  
"Did you see that?" Brook asked as we were almost there.  
"See what?" I replied.  
"A big, fat blue noob-like thing,"  
"... I'll be sure to be on the lookout for that." We continued walking then I heard Brook shriek. I jumped and turned around.  
"BROOK?" I shrieked. PB turned around and horror fell upon her face. "Wha-" She pointed at where Brook was standing. Brook was still there, but frozen in a block of ice.  
I started to panic when I heard a voice mutter "Wrong one.." Then I was frozen. I was officially terrified when I saw what Brook had meant by "A big, fat blue noob-like thing" freeze PB also.  
Uh-oh, here comes the blackout...

Turns out I had passed out because when I woke up I was in... an ice prison cell. With PB and Brook. This world wasn't weird at all. Either we had all thawed or we were unfrozen because as soon as I sat up, PB and Brook rushed over asking me if I was okay.  
"Ya, I blackout sometimes, but I guess it was worse this time... What happened?"  
"The Ice King," PB replied with obvious disgust in her voice.  
"What?"  
"He's a sicko who kidnaps princesses and tries to force them to marry him."  
"Why would he kidnap us, we're not princesses," Brook asked.  
"Because you two got in the way!" An annoying, whiny voice complained. I already wanted to punch the dude. New record.  
"Let us go, Ice King!" PB demanded. Whoa, I've never seen her so mad. Then again, I hadn't known her for very long...  
"Nope!" the noob replied.  
"Let them go, Ice King!" Finn yelled. Talk about perfect timing!  
"Aww, you guys always have to ruin everything!"  
With that, the battle began. Finn drew his sword and in an instant we heard metal on ice. Man, I hate being the one trapped, I wanted to fight... It's a great stress reliever! And it's safe to say I was very stressed...  
The battle ended once Jake stretched behind the Ice King and knocked off his crown. That, for some reason, caused him to stop. He ran away crying as Finn and Jake high-fived.  
Brook cleared her throat. "A little help here?" she asked.  
"Oh, yeah. Sorry bout that." Jake said as he unlocked the cell. "So what happened?"  
PB explained what happened with Brook and I giving our input at certain parts.  
"That nerd! Are you guys okay?" Finn asked.  
"Ya," all three of us replied.  
"If I ever see that loser again, he'll regret being born!" I said.  
Everyone took a step back from me. I don't blame them, I'm not exactly the most pleasant person to be around when I'm mad...  
"So... Ready to go?"


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six

Disclaimer: I don't own Adventure Time

We had returned to the Candy Kingdom, and man, was I tired! We got some confused stares from passerby, but I guess that's what you get for being newly found humans in this place. As we trekked up the stairs to where PB had told us where our rooms were, Brook and I, well, we kinda had a break down. You would too if everything you'd known for your entire life was ripped away and destroyed.  
Not too long after we'd sat down on the steps crying, we heard footsteps rushing up.  
"Are you two okay?" PB asked, concern in her voice.  
"No," we both replied.  
"Well, if you two don't feel like going to bed, I was about to plan for the next ball, do you two wanna help? I know, not much fun, but it'll help get your minds of of things, hopefully..."  
"Sure," we said in-between sniffles. Normally, I'd be embarrassing myself by crying, but I think I had a pretty good reason.  
"So what's the occasion?" Brook asked. I face-palmed, after all, wasn't it just a little obvious?  
"Well, we just got two new humans, so I think that calls for a celebration!" PB replied.  
"Oh... So the ball's for us? That's so cool!"  
"Ya, so cool..." I said nervously. I can't believe I hadn't realized how big of a deal this was! I hated being the center of attention. Everybody stares at you, and if you mess up, EVERYONE will see. Thankfully Brook would be with me, so maybe that would make things a little easier... She usually does most of the talking anyways.  
Brook cast me a sympathetic glance, she knew how nervous I get in front of large crowds.  
"Okay, so for food I was thinking candy, ice cream, and desserts such as cupcakes and cakes, how does that sound?" PB asked.  
"Awesome!" Brook and I replied. I knew she was especially excited about the ice cream, and I loved almost any type of cupcake!  
I'm not going to bore you with the details of us planning, the point is we planned the ball and it got our minds off of things.  
By the time we were finished, Brook and I had forgotten about our problems and were bouncing off of the walls with excitement. We reached the top of the stairs and said goodnight as we went to our separate rooms. I fell asleep almost as soon as my head hit the pillow.

I was running, no, sprinting. Something was chasing me, whispering "Rose, walk into the pool. It's nice and warm, aren't you cold?"  
"No!" I screamed. All of a sudden, I was falling. I kept on falling until I hit the pool with a splash.

I bolted up in my bed, it took me a minute to realize it was just a dream, but what did it mean? I pushed away the thought as I swung my feet over the side of my bed. I looked in the mirror, and man, was I a mess! I went into the bathroom to freshen up, and I found a note on the mirror.  
It read: "Rose, outside in the garden for breakfast. Come down when you're ready. -Princess Bubblegum"  
I set down the note and brushed my hair and all that clean stuff. When I went back into my room I found clothes with another note: "Rose, Brook told me what type of clothes you wear, so I had these laid out for you. -PB" Lots of notes.  
I ignored the creepiness of someone being in my room without me knowing and looked at the clothes that had been laid out. It was black sneakers with white laces and lining, a pair of jeans, and a dark blue tank top. I quickly put on the clothes and put my hair in a ponytail before I hurried downstairs.  
When I reached the garden, I found PB and Brook already sitting there. I debated whether or not to tell them about my dream as I sat down.  
"Good morning, Rose!" PB greeted.  
"Yo," Brook said with a nod of her head. Ah, her failed attempt of trying to sound and look gangster. Never gets old, especially with a petite blond girl!  
"Hey," I replied to both of them. Brook was wearing a pink top with her hair in a braid and jeans with pink ballet flats. Her classic girly look.  
"How did you sleep?" PB asked, attempting to make smalltalk.  
"Good, what about you two?" I replied, deciding to not tell them about my dream. It was just a dream after all.  
"Good," they both replied.  
"I have a fun day planned today!" PB said.  
"What do you have planned?" Brook asked.  
"I'm going to test a new machine I created!"  
"What does it do?" I asked.  
"It brings back objects from a certain time period!"

A:N/ Duh duh DUUUUH! What will Brook and Rose choose to bring back? What da flip was Rose's dream about? Will I stop asking questions and start writing? XD Remember, reviews help my brain meats!


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven

Disclaimer: I only own Brook and Rose. I do not own Adventure Time.

We were in PB's lab, waiting as patiently as we could for the machine to start up.  
*Ding*  
"Is the machine ready?" I asked.  
"No, that was just my toaster strudel," PB replied. *Beep* "That's the machine! So think really hard about the object you want, and I'll tell you when to stop, starting... Now!"  
I thought as hard as I could until PB said we could stop. My eyes laid upon the object I'd been thinking about. I squealed with delight as I reached towards it, only to be stopped by PB.  
"Wait, I need to make sure it won't explode like last time,"  
"What?"  
"Never mind, it's good. Who wanted the blanket and who wanted the baby doll?"  
"Rose, I thought you hated dolls," Brook said.  
"Huggums is different..." I replied. I'd had her for as long as I could remember, so I thought she was a pretty good choice.  
"I guess this is yours than," she handed the baby blanket to Brook.  
"Yay!" she exclaimed as she pulled it up to her face. Just as soon as we got our precious objects, a door appeared and a weird green guy jumped out and snatched away our objects and something from PB's table. Finn and Jake came running through with a little green box guy and we followed, saving questions for later.  
The green door guy apparently had opened another door, which led to Marceline's house. Marceline shouted "Not again!" as she swatted at home with an... axe bass? Before she could hit him he opened a door that showed the sun. She got a large sun hat and rubber gloves as we ran through, not wanting to lose this crazy guy.  
We stepped through the door as he went through a larger door that closed behind him. Letters appeared saying "This door shall yield to no command save for a song from a genuine band."  
Brook and I were confused as everyone else muttered "Not again".  
"Wait, you mean this has happened before?" I asked.  
"Yes," they all replied.  
"What happened?" Brook asked. As they explained, I became more and more enraged that that freak had Huggums! NOBODY LAYS A FINGER ON HUGGUMS BUT ME! ...Sorry bout that.  
"So why don't you just sing the same song again?" Brook asked.  
"That's... Actually a good idea," PB said. "Except for what are Brook and Rose gonna do?"  
"I have a set of drums and a guitar back at my house, I'll be right back," Marceline said.  
"We'll help you," Brook said as we followed her through the door. We came back with the instruments and it looked like everyone else was ready.  
"Ready?" Finn asked.  
"Yep," we all replied. He started singing about what he lost, blah blah blah, but nothing seemed to be working.  
"Guess it doesn't take repeats," I said as he stopped.  
"Well, then I'll be the lead, all you weenies just follow," Marceline said.  
"Ya, cause that worked soooo well last time," PB remarked sarcastically.  
"Than why don't you get up here, princess?" Marceline replied, distain dripping from her voice.  
"I... I can't sing..." PB replied. (A:N/ That explains why she's never had a song!)  
"Then stay out of my way," Marceline snapped. She started strumming her bass and singing. The door liked it at first, but then she stumbled and said something violent, and it was over. "Ugh!"  
"Just like last time," PB remarked.  
"YOU WANNA SAY THAT AGAIN?" Marceline screamed.  
"We just have to keep on trying, so calm down," Brook reasoned. Marceline and PB glared at each other, but muttered "Fine."  
"What are we gonna do now?" I asked.  
"Why don't you try something, Rose? Like singing?" Man, she was really pushing this whole singing thing.  
"Only if you sing, AND play with me," I responded.  
"... Fine."  
"Let's do this!" (A:N/ Sorry, I can't write songs that well so I might add them later if anyone gives suggestions or if I come up with one!)

I'm proud to say, it worked! When it opened, we saw the Door Lord eating... a sandwich? THAT'S WHAT HE WAS DOING WHILE WE WERE BUSTIN' OUR CHOPS OUT THERE? He was soooo going to pay!  
Before we could reach him a snail trudged in front of us. I would've ignored him had it not been for him saying, "Very well, Door Lord. I'll take it from here."  
He couldn't take it anywhere though because Finn screamed, "THE LICH!" and crushed him with his foot. Guess that's what they call snails around here...  
After we beat up the Door Lord for stealing our stuff, Jake took the sack and started passing our stuff back out.  
"Okay, Finn, here's your wad of Bubblegum's hair, Beemo, here's your charger, here's my blanket! Wait, this isn't mine, whose blanket is this?"  
"That'd be mine..." Brook said as she took the blanket.  
"Here's my blanket! Um, we have a notebook, a book, and a doll thing."  
"The notebook's mine," Marceline said.  
"What's in there?" Jake asked.  
"Just give it to me!" she demanded as she turned into a demon... again.  
"The book's mine, it's my fathers science notes/journal." PB said as she grabbed it.  
"Guess this is yours, Rose!" Jake said as he tossed Huggums to me.  
"CAREFUL!" I screamed as I dived to catch it.  
"You play with dolls?" Marceline snickered.  
"No, I've just had her for as long as I can remember!"  
"Whatever."  
We headed back through the doors to our respectful places. I still couldn't stop thinking of how that snail's voice sounded like the one in my dream...

A:N/*Spoiler* The Lich will return, just not for a few chapters or so*End Spoiler* I'm just going to try and develop the character's relationships for the next few chapters. Review please!


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight

Disclaimer: I do not own Adventure Time, I only own Brook and Rose

I woke up, the events of yesterday running through my head. Why did that guy take our stuff? What, or who, was that snail? And why did I have the same dream last night? That's it, I'm going to ask PB, but should I? The ball was coming up and she's seemed really stressed.  
I pushed away the thought as I got ready for the day. As I headed down for breakfast, I noticed the candy people whispering and pointing at me. I blushed for the rest of the way down, not caring for all the extra attention I was receiving, JUST for being a human. When I reached the garden, Brook and PB were already out there again. Only this time, they didn't look so happy.  
"Hey," I greeted as I took a seat. "What's with all the seriousness?"  
"You remember that snail that we saw yesterday?" PB asked.  
"Ya..." I replied, not liking where this was heading.  
"Well, he's possessed by an old enemy, The Lich." As PB explained what had happened, the temperature seemed to drop by about ten degrees. "We shouldn't have to worry about it, at least not for a while."  
"Well... I have something I need to tell you." I told them about my dream and how the voice was the same one as the snail.  
"That's not good... But there's nothing we can do about it, so let's just eat."  
"I like that solution."  
I started eating, but I was worried. What did this mean? Who was going to be his next victim? Was I? Those thoughts cleared my mind when PB spoke up.  
"Marceline had called asking if you two wanted to join her and Finn and Jake for a... 'jam session'." She didn't really sound like she liked the idea. Nevertheless, Brook and I agreed to go. We finished our breakfast then followed the directions PB gave us for her house.  
After a while, we arrived at a cave which I recalled was Marceline's house. We walked inside and up to the door only to find a note that read: "Weenies, I'm not home, I'm gonna be a little late. In the meantime, STAY OUT OF MY HOUSE!  
-Marceline"  
"So... What're we gonna do?" Brook asked.  
"I dunno, wait for her?"  
"Boring... But okay."  
Not too long after we'd sat down, Finn and Jake came.  
"Hey, why are you guys out here?" Finn asked. We pointed to the note as he read it. "Hmm... Let's play cloud hunt!"  
"No, man! Remember what happened last time we played cloud hunt while waiting for her?" Jake asked.  
"That won't happen as long as SOMEBODY doesn't go inside her house."  
"...Fine, but you're it first!"  
"What's cloud hunt?" I asked.  
They both gasped. "You don't know what cloud hunt is?"  
"No," Brook answered.  
"It's where the person that's it says 'Over the mountain, the ominous cloud  
coming to cover the land in a shroud,  
hide in a bushel, a basement, a cave,  
but when cloud comes a'huntin',  
No one's a'safe...' and while they say that, the other people hide, and if they tag you before you reach the base, you're it."  
"Like hide-and-seek tag?" I asked.  
"What's that?" They asked.  
"It's- Never mind." I keep on forgetting this is a COMPLETELY different time.  
"Ready?" Finn asked.  
"Yep!" we all replied. As he started the chant, we all scattered. Brook hid on the other side of the house, Jake shrunk really tiny, and that left me with... Under a table on the porch. Meh, I'll just run fast.  
Finn started looking. "Please go the other way please go the other way" I thought. He was heading my way, but then Jake grew to his normal size, which distracted Finn. He was chasing Jake when I decided to make a run for it. I sprinted to the spot we'd declared as base, but not before Jake and Brook did. Hmm, hadn't even noticed her.  
He turned and faced me. I ran the opposite way, screaming while adrenaline pumped through me. If you didn't already figure, I get easily excited by these things. Brook was cheering for me while Jake was cheering for Finn. I ran around the house and ran straight for the base. I was so close when I tripped... Right on my face.  
I was about to be tagged when Brook pushed Finn out of the way, making sure I was okay. Finn had recovered from the shock when I used Brook as a human shield while I ran to the base. My fingers touched the base just in time!  
"VICTORY!" I exclaimed.  
"That's not fair," Finn said, slightly depressed from the defeat.  
"You never said it wasn't!~" I mocked. Just as he was about to protest, Marceline floated in.  
"What did you weenies do?" She asked, seeing us panting.  
"I kicked his butt!"

A:N/ Ah, Rose. If you take my poll and review, I'll give you a cameo! A bright, shiny cameo! Just to let you know, my updates may be pretty spread out over the summer, but they'll be plentiful!


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter Nine

A:N/ Hey, sorry for the late update! I've been busy and I had a MAJOR case of writer's block! So here's the ninth chapter! If you've taken my poll and reviewed, your cameo will be in the ball chapter, which is still a few chapters away. So PM me to help me sort out the details!

After we had finished jamming, we were kinda tired because when we jam, we jam HARD! Or at least I do. Anyways, it turns out a thing we all have in common is we're lazy. As in, too lazy to go back to our houses. So we decided to stay there and watch a movie. Marceline floated while the rest of us squeezed onto the rock hard couch.  
The movie was called Heat Signature. They said it was a pre-Mushroom War movie, but I'd never heard of it. It must have been a straight to DVD movie.  
"Don't open the door, don't open the... IDIOT! WHY WOULD YOU OPEN THE DOOR!" I screamed. Why must these people ignore me? They might live if they listened!  
All of a sudden, a ghost popped out of the door in the movie, causing me to jump and cling onto the nearest object... Which happened to be Finn. It appeared that he did the same thing as he was holding onto me. As we let go of each other, I could feel my face blushing, and I could see a hint of a blush on his face as well.  
I felt something poke my side, and I turned to face Brook, who was giving me a playful smile. I gave her a look that said "Shut up". She got the message and slowly turned towards the TV, the smile still on her face.  
After the movie was over, we all said goodbye as we set out towards our separate places. As Brook and I were heading towards the Candy Kingdom, she decided to tease me. What else would she do?  
"So... You and Finn seemed pretty cute there!" she remarked.  
"Oh, put a sock in it." I replied.  
"You like him, don't you?"  
"Well, yeah, but not in that way."  
"Sure you don't." she winked.

"C'mon, Rose! You don't blush around guys you don't like like! Admit it! You know I won't leave you alone until you do!"  
"Fine! Maybe just a little bit... But I don't know him that well!"  
"That's going to change," she said as a grin slowly appeared on her face.  
"What's that supposed to mean?"  
"Nothing..."  
"Well than stop with that smile. It's getting creepy."

Meanwhile at Finn and Jake's house...

"No, dude, I don't think cows can do that." Jake said.  
"Oh, well that explains a lot." Finn said.  
"So, what do you think of Rose?" Jake asked, a ridiculous smile appearing on his face.  
"Oh, well, um, I like her." Finn blushed.  
"Like, like like?"  
"Yes, I mean no, maybe?... Yes..."  
"I knew it!"  
"Yeah, but how do I get her to like me?"  
"Play her a song. Girls love music."  
"What are you two weenies talking about?" Marceline asked as she dropped down, causing the duo to scream.  
"He has a crush on Rose!" Jake stated.  
"Dude!" Finn exclaimed. "What are you even doing here?"  
"I thought that we've already been through this, I sneak into your house all the time."  
"Oh, yeah..." Finn and Jake replied with a shudder.  
"Anyways, I'm gonna go tell Rose you like her now." Marceline joked as she started to float away.  
"Wha- NO!" Finn screamed.  
"Whoa, chill, I was just joking."  
"Oh, sorry..." Finn replied, slightly embarrassed by his sudden outburst.  
"It's cool. So anyways, to get her to like you, you've got to show her how fun you are. You also need to give her excitement, girls love that!"  
"Ya, cause that worked so well last time," Jake scoffed.  
"Oh, like your 'lute suit' worked."  
"It would have if-"  
"ENOUGH!" They both turned to look at Finn, surprised by his sudden outburst. "If you two are just gonna fight, I'm going to do this my way!"  
"Sorry, bro... What do you have in mind?" Jake replied.  
"Well, there's the ball coming up, right?"  
"Right," they both replied.  
"I'm going to ask her to go with me."

A:N/ Once again, I'm so sorry for the late update! I probably won't be able to update that much over the summer, I'm going to be busy. I'll try to update as much as I can, though!


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter Ten

A:N/ Hey everyone, I'd just like to thank you all for all of your reviews! I really appreciate it and it means a lot to me! Just to let you know, the ball chapter is the next chapter.

"You're just going to ask her?" Jake questioned. "What about all the wooing her with romance?"  
"I... I don't know, I just don't want to do all of that stuff." Finn replied.  
"Well, if that's what you want, I support you, bro."  
"Thanks, dude."  
"So, you're just gonna ask her? C'mon, you've gotta show her how much fun you are and-"  
"No, I'm gonna do this."  
"I'll come with ya," Jake stated.  
"Me too, there's no way I'm missing this." With that, Finn set out, his friends following close behind.

Brook continued to talk about my, dare I say it, crush. She loves all of this girly stuff, while I on the other hand, was clutching a cotton candy pillow on the couch we were sitting on in my room. I wasn't a big fan of crushes, mainly because they almost never liked me back.  
"You two would look so cute together!"  
"Brook,"  
"I can just see you two on a date!"  
"Brook,"  
"I mean, just think about-"  
"BROOK!"  
"Ya?"  
"Please. Stop. With. The. Daydreaming! He probably doesn't even like me back!"  
"Oh, don't be silly! You're just too used to rejection!" I glared at her. "Oh, I didn't mean it like that! Sorry!"  
"It's okay, you're just not aware of your own stupidity," I smirked at her.  
"Hey!" I laughed as she tried to look mad at me. She eventually gave up and laughed also.  
We heard a knock on the door followed by PB's voice.  
"Rose? Someone's here to see you!"  
"Who?" I asked.  
"It's a surprise~"  
"Okay..." I motioned for Brook to follow as I opened the door.  
"Downstairs," PB directed.  
"Thanks,"  
I went down the steps and, to my surprise, Finn was there.  
"Oh, hey," I greeted.  
"I'm gonna go now..." Brook said as she turned around the corner and winked. Pfft, as if I couldn't see her peeking around the corner.  
"So, um, I was wondering if, you'd go with me to the ball?" he asked, giving me a nervous look. I was surprised, I hadn't been expecting that. Sure, I was glad, but surprised. "Uh, Rose?"  
"Oh, sorry, of course I'll go with you!" I said. Flip, I realized I had just been standing there like an idiot!  
"Math! See you later then?"  
"Ya, see you later!" I smiled as I turned around and started walking back up the stairs. "Bye!"  
"Bye!" when I was almost up the stairs, I laughed when I heard him cheer.

"Awesome, dude!" Jake said as he morphed out of chair form. Marceline flew down and changed from her bat form back to her normal form.  
"Ya, not bad, weenie," she commented.  
"I know! So... What do I do now?"  
"You, um, I don't know, you've never made it this far." Marceline rolled her eyes.  
"You come to the ball with her tomorrow, duh."  
"Oh, okay. Wait, TOMORROW? I thought the ball was still a few days away!"  
"Well, you were obviously wrong. I'm bored. I'm going home." she said as she floated away.  
"Let's go back to the treehouse, bro," Jake suggested.  
"Can you stretch us there?"  
"Sure,"

"HE ASKED YOU TO THE BALL!" Brook squealed.  
"How do you know, were you," pause for dramatic effect, "eavesdropping?" I mocked.  
"Ha ha. Time to get serious." I groaned. Nothing good ever came from those words when she said them.  
"What are you going to wear? How are you going to do your hair?" Once she started, there was no stopping her, so I let her ramble on. "Can you even dance?"  
"HEY! You're looking at ten years of dance classes here!"  
"Ya, but that's all dancey dance, not party dance,"  
"It's a ball, not a rave."  
"Good point, you're safe!" she continued rambling on. And on. And on. Like I said, no stopping her. "Do you even have a dress?"  
"Hmm, let me think, we were randomly transported here, took none of our belongings with us, and were given our current clothes. I'll let you figure that one out."  
"Touché, my friend. You know what that means~"  
"Oh, Glob, no."  
"SHOPPING SPREE!" Oh crab, quick, gotta figure a way out... AHA!  
"Do they even have stores for humans?"  
"..." Woo, I stumped her! "I don't think so, I'll go ask PB." Please say no, please say no! Trust me, you DO NOT want to shop with Brook! She goes all crazy when she sees something she likes! "She said no, but we can get something custom made!"  
"Great..."

We had gone to the royal tailor to get our dresses. I had to admit, I felt so special getting something custom made by a tailor that made clothes for royalty!  
Brook had gotten a soft pink dress that cut off right above her knees and had ruffles on her chest with a ribbon that tied a little bit below the ruffles. I had gotten a royal blue dress that reached down on the floor. It had kinda a poofy lower part, despite my protest. Brook said that I needed to "look nice for my date." I had to admit, it was starting to grow on me. Now, to wait for the ball.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter Eleven

A:N/ I'd like to thank everyone who reviewed and took the poll! Your cameos will be in this chapter! Also, this might be one of my last updates for the summer, I'm gonna be really busy. If you review, you might see more of this story this summer!

Disclaimer: Everything, except for Rose and Brook, belongs to Pendleton Ward, but I'd happily give him my characters any day!

The day of the ball had arrived, and I was pacing back and forth nervously. What if I trip while dancing? What if I get food stuck in my teeth? What if my breath stinks? What if I don't stop worrying and forget to get ready? Oh crab, it's six and the ball starts at 7!  
I sprinted to my room to get ready. I threw on my dress, did my hair, but I'm not going to bore you with the details of me getting ready. I looked in the mirror and was pleased with my appearance, then Brook came in and wasn't.  
"You can't just leave your hair all blah! Those shoes? Really? And you have no jewelry! Man, I have a lot of work to do!" Brook exclaimed at the sight of me.  
"Nice to see you, too." I replied sarcastically.  
"Let's get to work!"  
After much hair pulling, dress tugging, and protests on my part, Brook was finally pleased with my appearance. She had straightened my wavy hair so it was, well, straight. She had also found a pair of pearl earrings, which I have no idea where she got them from. Last but not least, she had changed my shoes to silver flats.  
"There! You look soooo pretty!" she said as she turned me to face a mirror. I was at a loss for words as I looked at my reflection.  
"Thanks," I said, and I really meant it. No sarcasm intended.  
"You're welcome! Now c'mon, let's go!"  
"HOLY SCHNITZELS! IT'S 7:15!" I was freaking out! I couldn't believe that I was fifteen minutes late! I was usually very punctual!  
"You do realize no one's actually there at seven, right?"  
"Really?"  
"Really."  
"Oh..."  
We headed down the stairs, but it took us a while to find them. It was a big castle, one we hadn't been in for that long. When we finally reached the ballroom the ball was being held in, we couldn't help but stare. The decorations were beautiful, everyone was dressed so nicely, and the food... Oh, the food! It looked so delicious! When I was about to rush over there, I felt a tap on my shoulder and turned around.  
"Brook, Rose, it's great to have you two here!" Princess Bubblegum said as she nodded at us respectively.  
"It's great to be here!" we both responded.  
"Rose, I think there's someone here to see you~" Brook chimed as she noticed Finn and Jake enter. I gulped. Not that I wasn't excited, I was, I was just very, VERY nervous. He noticed me and started walking over, only to be stopped by a young looking humanoid girl.  
"OH MY GLOB! I CAN'T BELIEVE I'N MEETING FINN THE HUMAN! Could I have your autograph? I'm your biggest fan!"  
"Sure! Who are you?" Finn responded.  
"Your Fangirl, silly! Well, your 98578 fangirl to be exact."  
"Oh, okay." he signed the paper with a pen (both of which I have no idea where they came from) then she ran away squealing. Okay... He then continued walking towards me. Glob, I was so nervous!  
"Hey," he greeted.  
"Hi," I responded. C'mon, Rose! Don't just stand there awkwardly. Thankfully, he broke the silence.  
"So, do you wanna dance?" Was it just me, or did he look just as nervous as I was?  
"Sure," I took his hand and he led me out to the center of the ballroom.  
I noticed Brook across the room. She was smiling and whispering something to the orchestra. Oh no, that's her "I have a plan" smile. All of a sudden, the music slowed down. Finn looked at something behind me. I turned around to see what he was looking at, and I saw Jake mouthing stuff. I turned back around to face Finn. He wrapped his arms around my waist and I wrapped mine around his neck. We started slowly swaying to the music. It was... really nice. I kinda got wrapped up in it, and I think he did too, because neither of us noticed when the music stopped.  
Brook came up behind me and cleared her throat, bringing us back to reality. I blushed and turned my attention towards the front where PB was standing, about to say something.  
"Ladies and gentlemen, thank you all for gathering here this evening to celebrate the arrival of two new humans, Brook and Rose. Will you two please come to the front?" Oh great, everyone's going to be watching my every. Single. Move. Brook and I approached the front, where a blue fox was sitting.  
"Miss Kyuubi, I believe you have a few words to say?" PB asked.  
"Yes, thank you, Princess. Brook and Rose, it's a pleasure to have you both here. If you weren't, our plan might have been noticed! Now, Lich!" Oh. My. Glob. The snail trudged out and formed into a hideous skeleton-man thing.  
Someone pulled me away through all of the chaos into one of the other rooms. The Lich vanished, but I was too worried and scared to notice where he was going. That's all I remember until I blacked out.

A:N/ Finn's fangirl was FanGirl98578 and the blue fox was Cutie Kyuubi. Thank you both so much for your reviews and taking the poll!


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter Twelve

Disclaimer: I don't own Adventure Time

As I came to conciseness, I felt myself moving, like I was running. Knowing that was impossible, I slowly opened my eyes to see a shadowy figure running while carrying me. It was too dark to tell who, but I was thankful for the darkness so the person couldn't see me blush because I had a pretty good idea of who it was.  
"Finn?" I asked the figure.  
"Rose! No time to talk, we've got to find everybody!" he replied.  
"Set me down, we'll be able to move faster."  
"No way! You just passed out! You might fall down again and I might not be able to find you!" I couldn't argue with that, and I also didn't really mind being carried by him. We, well, he, ran through the candy hallways, looking for any signs of anybody, until we reached PB's lab. The light was turned on, so he gently set me down and opened the door.  
"Rose!" Brook exclaimed as she ran towards me and hugged me. "Thank Glob you're okay!"  
"Thank goodness we found you two! We need to all be careful and come up with a plan!" PB said.  
"Heck ya we do! You three stay here, Jake and I will take care of the Lich!" Finn said.  
"No way! Remember what happened the last time you fought him? You almost fell victim to him!"  
"Ya! And you died, TWICE!"  
"So? If we all go together, we'll have a better chance of defeating him!"  
"...Fine, but you all have to listen to Jake and I!"

A while later, we had come up with a plan. PB gave us all these things that keep us from falling under the Lich's influence. At first, Finn and Jake were going to fight the Lich while we distracted it, but Brook and I protested, so they eventually gave in and let us fight as well. They gave us swords and we all started heading out to where they said the Lich's lair was. After a while, we got tired of walking, so Jake stretched out for us to ride on him, which was much faster. We rode in almost complete silence, until I spoke up.  
"Hey... I was thinking, and what if we don't make it out alive?" I asked, my voice shaking.  
"We will. I promise." Finn replied. Although I knew it didn't really make much of a difference, it gave me some hope.

We finally made it to the lair, and we wasted no time getting in there. PB immediately ran in and distracted the Lich, while we sneaked in behind her.  
"HEY LICH! Ya jerk! Remember me?" Even though she tried to sound confident, I could tell her voice was shaking. The Lich muttered some mumbo-jumbo in return, and he flung her to the side, knocking her out. That's when Finn came in.  
He snuck up behind him, sword raised over his head, and gave a battle cry as he swung the sword. The Lich easily avoided it, but that didn't stop Finn from trying. They went on deflecting each other's shots, while trying to attack. Eventually, Jake joined in the action, serving as a shield to his brother. The Lich, despite Jake's bending, flung him aside with his powers, knocking him unconscious as well. Brook and I gasped, yet remained silent, not yet wanting to give away our hiding spot.  
"JAKE!" Finn cried, distracting himself for long enough for the Lich to knock off his crown-thing. Finn seemed to be in a trance, his pupils dilated and he was oblivious to our cries.  
"FINN! DON'T LISTEN TO HIM!" I cried. It was no use, and the Lich knew it. He ignored me and concentrated on Finn, who kept on stepping closer and closer to the pit. "NO!" I ran towards him, he couldn't be lost! He was the hero! I took off my protective crown thing and quickly placed it on his head. Looking back on it, it was pretty dumb, but he was no longer in the trance, but I was.  
"Ah, Rose. You try to save him, but he won't do the same for you. These people aren't your friends, they gave you a family and a home, then ripped it away. Join me, and I'll give you the power you deserve as well as everything you know. Everything you love. Everything you want. All you have to do is walk into the pit." The Lich's rough voice spoke to me.  
I felt Finn and Brook try and grab me as I walked towards the pit. I turned back and glared at them. How could they! They took everything away from me! All the Lich wanted to do was help me! Just one more step, and I could have it all back. But... but I'd lose them... NO! What am I saying? They don't care about me!... Or do they? I'd never know, because right then, Jake awoke and pushed me away from the pit, snapping me out of the trance.  
I was enraged! How dare he try and trick me like that! I picked up my sword and charged, surprising the Lich. I almost hit him, but then he vanished and reappeared right behind Finn.  
"WATCH OUT!" I cried. He turned around, swinging his sword. The Lich wasn't expecting this, he just stood there shocked just long enough for Finn to hit him with his sword and knock him into the prison. Hmm, hadn't noticed that before.  
The Lich tumbled back, frozen in place. I couldn't believe it, it was all over. The Lich was defeated. I started crying with happiness and ran up to hug Finn. He hugged me back, and just for a moment, we stood there in each other's arms. We eventuallly broke apart and turned to face our friends. We all hugged and cheered, especially praising Finn.  
"Finn! You were amazing! The way you kicked his butt and sent him back into his prison, just like Billy!" Jake exclaimed.  
"Ya... Just like Billy..." he replied dreamily. "I couldn't have done it without your guy's help!" we continued talking and praising as we left. Unknown to us, a certain snail stayed behind.

It was the day after we defeated the Lich. Princess Bubblegum gave us all medals at a celebration with the candy people. Well, the ones that didn't explode during the whole Lich incident.  
After the celebration, we all hung out, Marceline included. It was the first truthfully peaceful and relaxing day since Brook and I had gotten there. After a little bit, Finn pulled me aside.  
"Hey, I'd like to thank you for what you did back there. It was really brave." I blushed at his compliment.  
"Thanks, but I think we both know you're the hero." I said with a smile.  
"And you're my heroine." With that, he pulled me close and we kissed, our friends peeking around the corner giggling.  
"~Rose and Finn, sitting in a tree, K-I-S-"  
"HEY!"

~The End~  
...Or is it?

A:N/ I'd like to thank everybody who reviewed, favorited, or put this on their story alerts! You guys really mean a lot to me and you inspired me to keep on writing this! I'm most likely going to do a sequel, but that depends on all of your thoughts on that! It's not to late to review!


End file.
